ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Driving Vehicle Wish List
This is a wish list for vehicles on the UDU. Rules *Road vehicles only. *Motorcycles and any other road vehicle with 3 or less wheels will never be added. *Vehicles already leaked and/or confirmed for the game, as well as those that do not meet the above criteria will be deleted. *Do not remove entries just because you don't like them. *Please try to organize vehicles alphabetically, or by year. *If a manufacturer heading is not present, you may add it manually. *It is recommended you provide a specific model year, chassis, and/or trim to determine which type of such model you want in is added. *If a vehicle on this list is confirmed and/or leaked afterwards, it will be bolded. Acura *Acura Legend Coupe (KA) (1991) *Acura TSX/Honda Accord JDM (CU2) (2010) Alfa Romeo *Alfa Romeo 156 GTA (2001) *Alfa Romeo 4C (2013) *Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione (2009) *Alfa Romeo Milano Quadrifoglio Verde (1992) *Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio (2017) *Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrifoglio Verde (2011) Alpine * Alpine A110 1600S (1971) * Alpine A610 V6 (1995) * Alpine A110 (2017) Buick * Buick Allure/LaCrosse (2004) * Buick Blackhawk (2001) * Buick Cascada (2018) * Buick Century (Wagon) (1996) * Buick Regal GNX (1987) * Buick Riviera (1963) * Buick Roadmaster (Sedan and Wagon) (1992) Cadillac *Cadillac Cien Concept (2002) *Cadillac Cimarron (1982) *Cadillac CTS (2006) *Cadillac Escalade (2008) *Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz (1959) *Cadillac Eldorado ESC (2002) Caterham * Caterham 7 CSR260 (2008) Chevrolet *Chevrolet Bel Air (1957) *Chevrolet Beretta GTZ (1990) *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 (1968) *Chevrolet Caprice Police Special (9C1) (1996) *Chevrolet Express Box Truck (2003) *Chevrolet Impala SS (1964) *Chevrolet Lumina LTZ (1997) *Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS (1985) *Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD (2018) Dodge * Dodge Challenger R/T (1971) * Dodge Challenger SRT Demon (2016) * Dodge Charger R/T Scat Pack (2016) * Dodge Dakota SLT (2002) * Dodge Diplomat (1981) * Dodge Durango R/T (2016) * Dodge Durango SLT (2003) * Dodge Monaco (1974) * Dodge Neon R/T (1998) * Dodge RAM 1500 Laramie (2018) * Dodge RAM 2500 Power Wagon (2018) * Dodge RAM 3500 Laramie Limited (2018) * Dodge RAM SRT10 (2005) * Dodge Viper Competition Coupe (2003) * Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X (2009) Ferrari * Ferrari 355 GTS (1998) * Ferrari 410 Superamerica (1959) * Ferrari 458 Speciale (2015) * Ferrari 550 Maranello (2001) * Ferrari Enzo (2004) * Ferrari F40 (1987) * Ferrari F430 (2004) * Ferrari F50 (1995) * Ferrari FXX-K (2018) * Ferrari LaFerrari (2016) Fiat *Fiat 124 Sport Spider 1800 (1972) *Fiat Abarth 124 Spider (2017) *Fiat Coupe Turbo Plus (2000) *Fiat Multipla (1999) *Fiat X1/9 (1979) Fisker *Fisker Karma (2012) Ford *Ford Escort RS Cosworth (1996) *Ford Falcon GT Hardtop (XB) (1976) *Ford Falcon XR8 UTE (FG) (2008) *Ford F-250 (2018) *Ford Focus RS (2016) *Ford GT40 Mk. V (1969) *Ford GT (2005) *Ford Taurus (1999) *Ford Taurus SHO (1993) *Ford Taurus Police Sedan Interceptor (2013) *Ford Mustang Mach 1 (1973) *Ford Mustang SVO (1986) *Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R (SN95) (2000) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (S197) (2010) GMC * GMC Sierra 1500 (2018) * GMC Sierra 3500 (2018) * GMC Yukon (2003) Hennessey *Hennessey Exorcist (2017) *Hennessey Venom GT (2012) Honda *Honda Accord EX-V6 (CD) (1995) *Honda Accord Euro R (CL1) (2000) *Honda Beat Version Z (PP1) (1993) *Honda Civic SiR-II (EG6) (1995) *Honda CR-X SiR (EF8) (1991) *Honda CR-Z Mugen (ZF1) (2012) *Honda Integra Type R (DC2) (1998) *Honda MUGEN NSX-RR Concept (NA2) (2009) *Honda S800 Roadster (1970) *Honda S2000 (AP1) (2001) Infiniti *Infiniti G35/Nissan Skyline 350GT Coupe (V35) (2006) *Infiniti Q50 3.0t (V37) (2017) *Infiniti Q70 3.7 AW/Nissan Fuga 370GT FOUR (AWD) (Y51) (2011) Jaguar *Jaguar E-Type Series I (1967) *Jaguar F-Type Project 7 (2016) *Jaguar XJ6/XJ40 Sovereign (1989) *Jaguar XJ220 (1992) *Jaguar XKR (2014) Kenworth *Kenworth T800 (2015) Koenigsegg * Koenigsegg Agera RS (2017) * Koenigsegg CC8S (2003) * Koenigsegg CCXR (2009) * Koenigsegg Regera (2016) Lamborghini * Lamborghini Diablo (1990) * Lamborghini 350GT (1963) * Lamborghini Jalpa (1982) * Lamborghini LM002 (1987) * Lamborghini Urus (2017) * Lamborghini Gallardo (2005) Lancia *Lancia Aurelia Coupe (B20) (1951) *Lancia Beta Montecarlo (1978) *Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evolutizone (1991) *Lancia Stratos HF Stradale (1978) *Lancia Thema I 8.32 (1986) *Lancia Thesis (2005) Lexus * Lexus LC 500 (2017) * Lexus RC F (2016) Lotus * Lotus 3-Eleven (Road Ver.) (2016) * Lotus Elan Sprint (1973) * Lotus Elise Cup 260 (S3) (2017) * Lotus Turbo Esprit HC (1983) * Lotus Esprit V8 SE (1998) * Lotus Europa Special (1973) * Lotus Evora GT430 Sport (2017) Mazda * Mazda 110S Cosmo Sport (L10B) (1967) * Mazda Autozam AZ-1 (1993) * Mazda MX-5 Miata/Roadster S-Special (NA8CE) (1997) * Mazda MX-5/Roadster RF (ND) (2016) * Mazda Roadpacer AP (1977) * Mazda RX-7 Turbo GT Coupe (FB) (1985) * Mazda RX-7 GT-X (FC3S) (1990) * Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD3S) (2002) * Mazda RX-8 Type S (SE3P) (2003) * Mazda RX-8 R3 (2009) McLaren *McLaren 570GT (2016) *McLaren 720S (2017) *McLaren F1 (Production Ver.) (1995) Mercedes-Benz *Mercedes-Benz 190 D (W201) (1987) *Mercedes-Benz 190 E 2.5-16 Evolution II (W201) (1991) *Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG (W176) (2016) *Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR (1998) *Mercedes-Benz G 500 (463) (2012) *Mercedes-Benz S 600 (W222) (2017) *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition (C199) (2006) Mitsubishi *Mitsubishi 3000GT/GTO VR-4 Twin Turbo (Z15A) (1998) *Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-X (2G) (1997) *Mitsubishi Galant GTZ (EC) (2001) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III (CE9A) (1995) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI T.M.E. (CP9A) (2000) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR (CT9A) (2006) *Mitsubishi Montero/Pajero (V80) (2008) *Mitsubishi Starion GSR-VR (1987) Nissan *Nissan 180SX Type X (S13) (1996) *Nissan Altima 3.5 SL (L33) (2016) *Nissan Fairlady Z/Datsun 240Z (S30) (1971) *Nissan Fairlady Z/350Z Nismo Z-Tune (Z33) (2004) *Nissan Juke Nismo RS (F15) (2015) *Nissan Prince Skyline 1500 DeLuxe (S50) (1961) *Nissan Rogue (2018) *Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R "Hakosuka" Coupe (KGC10) (1970) *Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec-II (BNR32) (1993) *Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec (BCNR33) (1996) *Nissan Skyline 25GT-T (ER34) (1999) *Nissan Silvia Club K's (PS13) (1991) *Nissan Silvia K's (S14 Zenki) (1993) *Nissan Silvia K's Aero (S14 Kouki) (1997) *Nissan Versa/Tiida Hatchback (C11) (2010) Oldsmobile *Oldsmobile 442 W-30 (1968) *Oldsmobile Alero GL (2004) *Oldsmobile Aurora (1997) *Oldsmobile Bravada (2003) *Oldsmobile Eighty Eight/88 Royale Brougham (1987) *Oldsmobile Toronado W-34 (1970) Peugeot *Peugeot 205 T16 (1986) *Peugeot 406 Coupe V6 (2004) *Peugeot 505 GT Turbo (1985) *Peugeot 604 TI (1977) *Peugeot RCZ R (2012) Plymouth * Plymouth Barracuda (1970) * Plymouth Breeze (2001) * Plymouth GTX (1971) * Plymouth Neon (1997) * Plymouth Roadrunner (1969) * Plymouth Roadrunner Superbird (1969) Pontiac * Pontiac Firebird Trans AM (1981) * Pontiac Grand AM SE/GT (2002) * Pontiac Grand Prix SE/GT(2003) * Pontiac GTO (1970) * Pontiac GTO (2005) * Pontiac Fiero (1986) * Pontiac Solstice GXP (2008) Renault *Renault 5 Turbo I (1983) *Renault Clio I Williams (1994) *Renault Clio V6 R.S. 24v Phase II (2003) *Renault Clio IV R.S. 200 (2013) *Renault LeCar (1983) *Renault Megane Trophy II (Race Ver.) (2010) *Renault Spider (1994) *Renault Twizy (2013) Rover *Rover 800 Vitesse (1996) *Rover SD1/3500 (1979) *Rover P5B V8 Coupe (1964) Saturn * Saturn Aura (2008) * Saturn SC1 (2002) * Saturn Sky (2008) * Saturn SL1 (2002) * Saturn Vue (2005) Subaru *Subaru BRZ Premium (ZC6) (2013) *Subaru Impreza WRX STi Spec C Type RA (GDB-C) (2004) *Subaru WRX STI (GKB) (2016) *Subaru Legacy B4 Blitzen (BE) (2001) *Subaru Legacy Touring Wagon GT-B E-Tune (BE) (2001) *Subaru SVX (1992) Tesla * Tesla Model X (2016) Toyota *Toyota 2000GT (MF10) (1967) *Toyota Aristo V300 Vertex Edition/Lexus GS 300 (S161) (1998) *Toyota Avensis (T270) (2017) *Toyota Camry LE V6 (XV10) (1993) *Toyota Camry XSE V6 (XV70) (2017) *Toyota Celica GT-FOUR (T165) (1989) *Toyota Celica GT-FOUR (T205) (1995) *Toyota Celsior/Lexus LS 400 (UCF20) (1998) *Toyota Chaser Tourer V (X100) (1996) *Toyota Cressida GL (X63) (1983) *Toyota Land Cruiser/Lexus LX 470 (J100) (2004) *Toyota MR2 GT-S (SW20) (1998) *Toyota Previa LE S/C (XR10) (1997) *Toyota RAV4 (XA11) (1998) *Toyota Sienna SE V6 (XL30) (2016) *Toyota Soarer 2.5GT-T/Lexus SC 300 (Z30) (1997) *Toyota Tarago Ultima (2015) Volkswagen *Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk. I (1976) *Volkswagen Golf R Mk. VII (2016) *Volkswagen K70 1600L (1971) *Volkswagen Karmann Ghia (Type 13) (1963) *Volkswagen Polo GTi (2007) *Volkswagen Passat VR6 (B6) (2005) *Volkswagon Santana 3000 Vista 2.0 (2008) *Volkswagen Type 2 "Samba Bus" (1951) Category:Wish Lists